


The New Girl's Drabbles

by darkstark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstark/pseuds/darkstark
Summary: A collection of missing moments and drabbles connected to "The New Girl".





	

**Author's Note:**

> About a million years ago I had suggested making a collection like this and you had all seemed very positive to the idea, so here it is! It will be updated very irregularly.The drabbles will not be in chronological order, and some of them will focus on other characters of the story as well, not strictly Stannis and Sansa.   
> I had another piece in mind to start off, but since it was Valentine's day today, I'll start with this one. It takes place when Shireen is seventeen.  
> Happy (late) Valentine's day! :)

She’s coming down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to grab a snack, when she bumps into her father in the hall. He’s by the coat rack, rummaging through the pockets of Sansa’s winter coat.

“What are you doing there?” Shireen asks him.

The sound of her voice makes him jump on the spot, like a jolt of electricity has gone through his body.

“Nothing” he says immediately, hands hidden behind his back, like a schoolkid who’s been caught red-handed doing something they’re not supposed to.

“Yes you were. You were searching Sansa’s pockets” Shireen says, rather amused. The mere thought that her law-abiding father is not above mischief and even lying, is surprisingly satisfying.

“I wasn’t searching her pockets!” her father retorts, looking deeply offended by her accusations, but not a bit more innocent.

“Then what?” Shireen asks, raising an eyebrow.

Her father remains silent for a few moments, but from the twitch of his features, it is evident that some internal battle is taking place. Finally, she sees something peeking from behind his back, where he’s hiding his guilty hands. It’s thin and rectangular, with heart shapes in acceptable hues of red. Though Shireen can see only the corner, she knows there aren’t any cupids to be seen. Her father hates them with passion, unless they are the creation of some renaissance painter, and even then he admires them begrudgingly.

“You got Sansa a Valentine’s card!” Shireen says with a grin which only widens when she notices the two red spots that have appeared on her father’s cheeks.

“Shh! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” her father hisses at her.

“It won’t be much of a surprise if you put it in her pocket two days earlier than the actual thing, when she can find it at any time” Shireen points out.

“Sansa said she wants to stay in tomorrow, so she has no reason to get her coat. We’re safe till Sunday I think” her father says.

“Why don’t you just give it to her?” Shireen asks, still rather amused with the whole affair.

“Because it’s a surprise. She thinks we’re not doing anything on Valentine’s, but I’m taking her out to dinner to that fancy new restaurant on Aegon’s High Hill. It has a great view to the Blackwater Bay, or so they say”

Shireen doesn’t know about the fancy new restaurant, but she guesses that Sansa has mentioned to her husband that she would like to go there some time.

“So what’s your plan?”

“I’ll tell her we’re going out, and when she puts on her coat she’ll find the card and, well, she’ll be surprised, hopefully” Shireen’s father says.

“Right” Shireen says. She’d think her father capable to come up with a more sophisticated plan, but she is starting to suspect that raising twin children and running a company at the same time can take its toll on intelligent thought process.

“Hang on” she says then. “If you’re going out, who’s looking after Minnie and Stanny?”

“Well, you are” her father says matter-of-factly, still flinching at the sound of the pet names.

“No, I’m not! I’m going out with Bran”

“Since when do you care about Valentine’s day? I thought you kids considered it a consumer holiday” her father says, looking surprised and a little annoyed. Clearly, Shireen is spoiling his plans.

“I thought you considered it a consumer holiday. Since when do you care about it?” Shireen turns back the question.

“Well, Sansa seems to like it” her father admits with a small sigh.

“Bran is not entirely against it either” Shireen says. 

Their eyes meet and there’s a hint of resignation in the deep blue, but also affection for the people they care about the most. Shireen smiles a little. Sometimes she thinks they are too much alike.

“But mostly there’s this new sci-fi film coming out that we want to watch” she adds, which somehow seems to soften her father’s features.

“Fine, I’ll call Gilly and see if she’s free to babysit” her father says eventually.

“Thanks” Shireen says and makes to leave for the kitchen, as she originally planned.

“Oh, and not a word about this to Sansa” her father warns her.

Shireen stops in her tracks and turns to look at him again.

“Oh? If my silence is so valuable to you, perhaps you would like to… ensure it in some way?” she says with a sly smile.

“What on earth are you talking about?” her father asks. The red spots are long gone from his cheeks and now he’s scowling at her.

“Well, you know. I’m not good at keeping secrets. Perhaps I’ll accidentally say something I’m not supposed to…”

“Is this some kind of blackmail?” her father asks sharply.

“Is it working?” Shireen asks too, wiggling her eyebrows a little.

“No. I don’t negotiate with terrorists” he replies dryly.

Shireen laughs. 

“Good luck with your Valentine’s surprise” she says and finally leaves for the kitchen.

She was only messing with him of course. She finds blackmail very distasteful and she is actually excellent at keeping secrets. Like the one she’s currently keeping. Just earlier in the day she caught Sansa in her father’s study, trying to come up with a place she could hide her tasteful Valentine card for him so that he could find it on Sunday morning. Inside the card he would find a voucher for a couples massage at a luxury spa, which Sansa hoped he would enjoy. In the end she followed Shireen’s advice and hid the card and the voucher in the desk’s second drawer, under the laptop cleaning kit, which her father used religiously every Sunday morning.

“You won’t tell your father, will you?” Sansa had asked sheepishly after thanking her for the help.

Shireen didn’t bother to pretend to blackmail her –Sansa knew very well she could trust her- so she just wished her good luck.

“Besotted fools” she murmurs now affectionately as she washes an apple under the kitchen tap. She has to admit though that she’s looking forward to Sunday too, when both plots are revealed and the two lovebirds realise what fools they still are for each other.


End file.
